1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of plumbing, and to the particular field of plumbing drains.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
All sinks, baths and toilets have some sort of plumbing connection to a drain system. This plumbing system generally includes a trap, which is a U-shaped portion of the fluid conduit connecting the sink, etc., to the drain system. The trap serves several purposes.
Blockages often occur in the trap. These blockages must be cleared using a force cup, or a snake, or chemicals. These methods may be time consuming and costly.
Therefore, there is a need for a drain element that can be easily cleared of blockages.
Some buildings have numerous sinks, baths, and toilets. Therefore, it could be extremely costly and time consuming to change all the drain systems in such buildings. Any savings in cost and/or time in performing a change in a plumbing system would be beneficial, especially if there are numerous sinks, etc., such as might be found in a hotel or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a drain element that is easily installed.
Still further, some plumbing systems are different from others, even within the same building. This occurs for sinks versus baths, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for a drain element that is easily sized to fit a plumbing installation.